


ART: Animal

by kjanddean



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Adrenaline, Clothed Sex, Digital Painting, Guns, Leather gloves, M/M, NSFW Art, Oral Fixation, Thigh Holsters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 03:43:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1211332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjanddean/pseuds/kjanddean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Danno: Seriously, Steven? We almost got blown up, AGAIN, you're bleeding, and you... get off on it?</i><br/>Steve: Shut up, Danno. And... could you help me out?... Please?</p>
<p>Just some quick post action porniness  :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	ART: Animal

(click for original sized version)  
[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kjanddean/35815738/38933/38933_original.jpg) [also on LJ](http://kjanddean.livejournal.com/17551.html)


End file.
